The Wolf and The Wasp
by Aria6
Summary: Szayel and Aizen have an idea for how to control any captives they manage to take... by forging bonds meant to enslave the shinigami. However, they underestimate the strength of the mating bond and the feelings behind it. What happens when love blooms and loyalties change? Starrk/Soi Fon


_Coyote Starrk, please report to Szayel's lab immediately._

"Whyyyyyyy?" Starrk whined, looking at the hell butterfly on his knee. He didn't want to do something with Szayel. He just wanted to sleep. "Whyyyy…" Still whining, the Coyote pried himself off his soft pillow. He didn't want to go. Why did he have to go? And what in hell could Szayel need him for?

Shuffling off to the laboratories, Starrk accidentally stumbled into one of Szayel's traps. It did absolutely nothing to him but did give him an excuse to stand around pathetically until Szayel 'rescued' him from it, which the scientist did with no small amount of annoyance.

"Starrk, do you deliberately seek out my traps? Honestly, everyone else manages to get in here without this idiocy…" The Octava finally freed the Coyote from the trap and Starrk yawned, shuffling towards the main lab.

"Serves you right for calling me here. What is it?" Starrk glanced around the small room and his gaze was immediately caught by the small woman lying on a bed. "Hm?" It was a surprisingly comfy bed for the Octava's lair, not the usual metal tables. And the girl was rather pretty. Long black hair cut in an interesting fashion and wrapped in ornamental braids. She was wearing some form of shinigami uniform. "Who is this?" He asked curiously. She was asleep, most likely drugged given that this was Szayel's laboratory.

"Her name is Sui-Feng, although she goes by Soi Fon. Get into bed with her." Szayel ordered, causing the Coyote's brain to short circuit.

"I, wait, what?" He immediately backed away in alarm. Starrk was not unkind, for an arrancar, and the last thing he would ever want to do was rape an unconscious woman. Or perhaps worse, wake her up to rape her. And why in Kami's name would Szayel want something like that from HIM? There were dozens of arrancar available who would absolutely love the opportunity. Szayel looked up from his instruments before adjusting his glasses with a sigh.

"Just lie down beside her. Idiot." He said and Starrk blinked. "Do you really want me to go into a full explanation about what we're doing here today?"

"Erm… well…" Honestly, he wouldn't understand it and it would just bore him to tears. Taking his courage in his hands, Starrk gingerly joined the woman on the bed. They were both fully clothed at least. And it was a large bed, he could stretch out beside her without any trouble. In fact, that was rather comfortable… Starrk decided there was really no reason to stay awake. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off. He was vaguely aware of Szayel cackling in the background but he didn't really care. Even the mild pain of something being inserted into his arm didn't bother him.

The Coyote didn't understand science very well. The possibility of a tranquilizer in the air would never have occurred to him.

* * *

"Aren't you a pretty puppy? Aren't you?" Soi Fon rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "Fetch! Good dog!"

"Huh?" That voice was familiar. Sitting up, she glanced around, feeling rather confused. She was right beside a barbed wire fence. The fence was made of weathered wood and looked very old, worn down by the elements and time. The barbed wire was badly corroded and she was careful not to touch it as she pushed herself up. Glancing around curiously, she saw that she was in the middle of a grassland. But it was… strange. There were rolling hills dotted with groves of trees. The trees looked very nice and seemed to fit in well but her keen eye could tell they were not right. The Japanese maples were very familiar to her, just like the ones from her inner world, but they do not belong in these grasslands.

Frowning to herself, Soi Fon began searching for the source of the voice. As she heard it more she became more and more certain she should know it. But who…?

"Oh. Of course." She stopped and smiled as she gazed down at the flying, golden form of her diminutive zanpakuto. Suzumebachi was laughing, grabbing sticks from the ground and tossing them for a large, shaggy looking dog. Soi Fon frowned as she realized it wasn't quite a dog… no, it was wild, untamed. But not a wolf. A coyote? Yes, definitely a coyote. But the animal seemed to be enjoying the game, fetching the sticks and bringing them back to her zanpakuto with a hopeful air. "Wait… this is my inner world?" Soi Fon looked around, stunned by the realization. But if Suzumebachi was here what else could it be?

"Yeah!" Her zanpakuto was there then, by her side. "I know it's not a good thing but I can't help but love it! Isn't this place nice?"

"Not a good thing? Why would Aizen do this?" Soi Fon murmured as she looked around again. Then she blinked as a coyote pressed against her legs. Absently she reached down to stroke his fur and he whined before rolling onto his back. Glancing down, Soi Fon checked and nodded. The coyote was definitely a male.

"Aw, who wants a belly rub? Yes you do!" Suzumebachi dived down and started tending to that need, making the wolf wiggle in joy. "What's going on is, your inner world has been linked to an arrancar's." Suzumebachi said and Soi Fon frowned. "Have you noticed you're wearing a collar?"

"What?" Reaching up she found that her zanpakuto was right. The collar was so light she hadn't noticed it. Black leather set with gems, it vaguely reminded her of a dog collar. "What does this symbolize?" In her inner world everything was symbolic. Suzumebachi sighed, flitting away from the coyote. He rolled back over with a whine.

"I think it means your reiatsu has been slaved to his." She said seriously and Soi Fon stiffened slightly before nodding. That was what she'd suspected. "And I think this l'il guy symbolizes the arrancar himself." She landed on the coyote's head, to the dogs' obvious delight. "What does that tell you?"

"Hmmm." That was a very interesting question. "He's very eager to please." She observed as the coyote rolled over again, mutely asking for a belly rub. Suzumebachi flitted into the air as Soi Fon attended to that need, smiling slightly. She tried to ignore the completely unaltered dog bits. They were really quite large. "Starved for affection, perhaps." The dog seemed to have a certain neediness about him.

"You haven't seen it yet, but he also sleeps a lot." Suzumebachi said and Soi Fon nodded. Right now the coyote was clearly too excited to sleep. "I've had a lot more time in here with him than you. I think he might be a bit lazy."

"I see." Soi Fon stood up, carefully considering this. "So I've been slaved to an arrancar who's eager to please, starved for affection and rather lazy. That could be – " Soi Fon stopped as she felt the coyote trying to… what? "Uh… Stop that!" She snapped and tried to shove him away. The coyote clutched at her leg with his front paws, his hips moving rapidly as Suzumebachi laughed hysterically. "Down! Bad dog!" Completely flustered, she managed to separate the coyote from her leg. "I think we can add sexually frustrated to that." She added as Suzumebachi giggled wildly.

"Y-Yes. He tried to hump your leg!" She dissolved into laughter again as Soi Fon sighed, rubbing her head.

"I wonder why Aizen picked him?" She murmured, tugging the collar on her neck. She could move it around, it acted like nothing but a piece of leather. "Hmm." It seemed like a strange choice. Of course, this arrancar might be insanely loyal to Aizen. The attributes of the coyote spirit told her nothing about that.

"Oh, there is one thing you might not like." Suzumebachi said and Soi Fon looked back at her. The Coyote had lay down on his side and seemed to be going to sleep. Apparently, his energy had been exhausted by the humping attempt. "The arrancar's energy is seeping into you. Pretty soon, you're going to register like a vizard."

"…" Soi Fon felt a bit of horror at that. She knew all about what had happened to the previous taichou and fukutaichou who'd contracted hollow powers. Then she steadied herself. She would not abandon the Gotei 13. If that meant she would someday face their justice for Aizen's crimes on her body, so be it. "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it. When will I be waking up?" She asked and Suzumebachi grinned.

"Now!" She said cheerfully and the inner world suddenly melted away.

* * *

Soi Fon woke to the sound of someone banging on the wall and yelling.

Or rather, banging on the door. Sitting up she saw an arrancar. His back was to her and she simply observed him for a moment. He had warm chestnut hair hanging to his shoulders and was wearing a white uniform, rumpled from sleep. He sounded more than a little perturbed as he banged on the door.

"Szayel! Let me out of here! Why am I still in here?! Why am I wearing a dog collar? Why can't I use my reiatsu? Szayel!" He demanded and Soi Fon had to laugh. It seemed the arrancar in question hadn't been given any more choice than she had. He turned to see her and she was treated to the sight of his face.

_Oooh, handsome! Come here sweetie, I just want to give you a cookie._ Soi Fon blushed at the lustful tone of her zanpakuto. But she couldn't help but admire him. Beautiful slate grey eyes, high cheekbones, full lips and a dapper little spade beard. He was handsome and looking extremely kissable as he looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, er, hello." He ran a hand though his hair before giving her a sweet, almost innocent smile. "We appear to be locked in. I'm not sure why." He apologized as she glanced around. They were in a small room. There was a couch, a small table with two chairs and a barred window. Outside, she could see the crescent moon of Los Noches. "This isn't Szayel's lab. Where are we?" The arrancar began to pace, tugging on his collar. Reaching up Soi Fon realized she was wearing a similar adornment. "Are these reiatsu limiters? Why am I wearing one? This doesn't make any sense!" He said plaintively and she stood, stretching for a moment before speaking.

"Forgive me, who are you?" She asked and the arrancar paused in his restless pacing, rubbing his beard for a moment. Then he favored her with another smile before speaking.

"Coyote Starrk, Primera Espada." He said and Soi Fon swallowed. From what she understood that was the highest rank in Aizen's forces. "I don't – AH!" He practically jumped out of his skin as a kido image suddenly appeared, almost right where he'd been standing. He landed on the floor before scrambling away. "SZAYEL! Kami's sake, I think you just took a hundred years off my lifespan!" He complained as Soi Fon looked at the kido projection. It was like a window into another room and a pink haired arrancar was there, smiling happily at them.

"Stop complaining Starrk. You should be thanking me." The other arrancar sounded insufferably smug and her companion in misery looked both puzzled and dubious. "Now! It is time to enlighten you both about the details of my newest experiment." Starrk glanced towards her and she saw a flicker of alarm in those grey eyes before he turned his attention back to the projection. "This was my idea but Aizen-sama sanctioned it." He said and Starrk sighed.

"Fine, I won't try to kill you when this is over. Now what have you done to me?" The arrancar asked sourly and Soi Fon tilted her head, watching his body language. He seemed to be quite irritated with his pink haired counterpart.

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked!" Szayel almost squealed and Soi Fon winced. That reminded her irresistibly of Kurotsuchi. Not a good comparison. "This is our new way of controlling captive shinigami! We intend to turn her into a powerful asset for Aizen-sama!" Her lips tightened. She wasn't surprised but she was unhappy to have her thoughts confirmed.

"Err… how does this involve me?" Starrk asked and Szayel sniffed, adjusting his glasses before continuing.

"Let me finish and you'll know everything. Now, Starrk. Your reiatsu is among the very strongest here and you're male to her female, so we decided you would be the ideal candidate for our first subject." He said cheerfully and Starrk ran a hand through his hair, clearly confused and unhappy. "I have linked your inner worlds in a manner similar to a mating bond." He said and the Espada's hand halted as his eyes went wide. "Your hollow energies are seeping into her as we speak. All you need to is, aha, consummate the bond and this change will be permanent. As the greater power of this pairing, you will be able to compel her to obey any command!"

"Wait. Consummate?" Starrk's tone was dangerous and Soi Fon knew exactly how he felt. She felt the same, although he was a very attractive man. "How do you intend to force us to do that? I am NOT raping her, by the way." He said and Szayel just smiled at them, insufferably smug.

"You don't have to. The combination of the hollow reiatsu she's being filled with and the drugs I've given her are about to throw her into a rut." He said happily and Starrk made a choking sound. Soi Fon swallowed at that. A rut? Like an animal in mating season? "You'll remain in that room, receiving meals and other essentials, until you finally give into the rut and mate. I don't expect it will take very long! You won't be able to resist each other. As I said, you should thank me. Have fun Coyote!" The image flicked off as Starrk took a deep breath.

"SZAYEL! When I get out of here, I'm going to tear apart your laboratory and set all your notes on fire! I am not a – a sexual object for you to use for your twisted experiments! Let me out of here! SZAYEL!" He pounded on the door and Soi Fon sighed, reaching up to rub her forehead. This was giving her a headache. Abandoning the arrancar to his futile attempts she pulled herself out of bed and began exploring the room, looking for any possible weaknesses.

Unfortunately, there weren't any that she could see. The vents were too small for anything but a mouse. Trying to pry lose the fixtures gave her a small shock, likely from some kido derivative. Finally the banging at the door stopped and she looked up. The arrancar had slumped into the couch, his face in his hands.

"I don't want to mate to someone I don't know and a shinigami on top of it. This isn't how mating is supposed to go." He was mumbling to himself and she felt a moment of sympathy for him. If this was rape she was not the only victim in the room. "Not that I know much about how mating is supposed to go…"

"Are you a virgin?" Soi Fon asked neutrally, feeling a few butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't a virgin but she was… inexperienced. With her duties as a taichou and head of the Onmitsukido, she'd just never had time for such things. Starrk looked up at her, surprised, and shook his head.

"Oh no. But the only sex I've had around here was casual. There's a huge difference." He said and she frowned at him. "Do you know anything about how hollows mate?" He asked and she shook her head. "Um… well, I suppose I should explain a little." Starrk reached up to rub his chin with his thumb for a moment before he spoke again. "Normally a Beta and an Alpha meet and engage in combat to determine if they are worthy of mating. Sometimes, rarely, a less powerful Alpha will court a stronger Beta with gifts such as kills and handmade objects. If the Beta consents to mate with the Alpha, they will form a mating bond. If the Beta refuses they may still have sex but no true bond will be formed."

"I am an extremely powerful Alpha." He continued as she watched him. He seemed almost sad? "If power levels are too disparate, a true mating will kill the weaker. There are no Beta's in Los Noches strong enough to accommodate me. Despite being female, Halibel is not a Beta. So while I've engaged in a good amount of recreational sex, I've never had a true mate."

"It sounds like you do have a good grasp of how mating goes." Soi Fon observed and he gave her a small, troubled smile. "This rut. How long will it last?" She asked and he sighed, looking down at his hands.

"A week. But… Szayel has forced this on us backwards. He's forged a mating bond before intercourse. Your reiatsu will sing to mine and call me to mate you, and mine will cause you an intense arousal." Starrk said softly and Soi Fon winced, looking down. "I've never done it before but a few of the Beta's here have been denying their heats, to avoid inconvenient children. It's bad when a Beta is unmated but much worse when they are."

"Wait, children? Could that happen?" She asked, suddenly distracted. Starrk hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

"I doubt it. That would put you on the sidelines, looking after our young. I imagine Szayel spiked his concoction with contraceptives." That was at least some small relief. Soi Fon considered her options and easily came to one conclusion.

"I might not be able to withstand this mating urge, but I plan to try." She said firmly and Starrk smiled at her. It was perhaps the sweetest smile she'd ever seen and Soi Fon felt her breath catch in her throat. Her treacherous body registered interest and she blushed, looking away.

"I understand. Well, I think I'll get some sleep before our torture begins…" Starrk yawned as he stretched out on the sofa. Soi Fon watched him carefully but he soon began to snore, to all signs genuinely asleep. There was a scrape at the door and she looked up to see a tray of some sort being pushed through a kido blocked hole in the door. Sighing to herself, she took it and opened the tray, looking over the contents. A very hearty meal of beef shanks, carrots and asparagus with a crusty roll. There was enough for two and she conscientiously saved enough for Starrk, when he awoke.

This wasn't his fault. There was no reason to be unkind to him.

* * *

Two days later, Soi Fon awoke to the sensation of warmth along her back and something hard and hot pressed against her backside.

_He's in bed with you again._ Suzumebachi said helpfully as she gritted her teeth.

"I know." It wasn't the first time this had happened. The really regrettable thing was that Starrk couldn't control it. The arrancar had started sleep walking, his unconscious mind gravitating to her captivating scent. It was terribly unnerving, seeing the arrancar stand up and shuffle towards her with his eyes wide open yet unseeing. She usually dealt with it by punching him in the stomach. That hurt her hand but served to wake him quite well.

_I hate to tell you this, but you were about to get up and go to him when he joined you._ Her zanpakuto said and she bit back a groan.

"So I'm becoming creepy now too? Wonderful." It seemed they were both sinking fast. She gasped as Starrk began thrusting shallowly against her backside. The feel of his male arousal was beyond stimulating and she whimpered softly as the musk of it seemed to go straight to her libido. Reaching down, she slid her hand into her pants and began to finger herself. That was the only relief she could have, although it was brief at best. She closed her eyes and stroked her clit, using her other hand to dive into her folds. As she worked on herself she felt Starrk's breathing against her neck, that hot length teasing her buttocks. Kami, how much she wanted it inside herself! Soi Fon's breath came faster as she imagined looking into that man's handsome face as he took her so powerfully. She had seen all of him by now and knew that his body was gorgeous. How she wanted to feel that body against her, riding her with glorious male intent…

Soi Fon whimpered as she came, her body tightening with pleasure. There was a breathless whimper behind her and she felt Starrk stiffen, his member pulsing as he released in his pants. There was nothing unusual in that. They were both having wet dreams constantly. Sighing, Soi Fon let herself relax. The lust was appeased, for now at least. Then she blinked as a hand gripped her wrist.

Her breath catching in her throat, Soi Fon watched with wide eyes as Starrk brought her hand out and began to slowly, delicately lick off her fingers. They were still wet with her feminine dew and she felt faint with lust as he cleaned them off with his tongue. Burning grey eyes met hers and she could see the desperate need swirling in them. He was awake but losing control.

"Please, I need you." The warm, husky voice sent a shot of pure desire to her libido and Soi Fon quivered as she felt her sex involuntarily flex. She had just cum but now she wanted him inside her so badly, it almost hurt. "I can't take it anymore. Please, let me have you. I need you so much." He whispered before he began kissing her throat. Those warm lips, the slight rasp from that neat little beard… Soi Fon tilted her head back, giving him better access. It was an instinct.

"Oh kami. Starrk." She whispered, gripping his hair with one hand. "I… I…" Why was she fighting this again? Because once she gave in her reiatsu would be permanently merged with his. There would be no going back. "Oh kami we can't…" But they were going to. This torture would last a week. It was only two days in and it felt like she was dying from the desire. How could she ever hold out? Starrk whined, deep in his throat.

"I… won't force you… oh kami." Starrk pulled back and she saw the sweat on his face, the torment of unfulfilled desire. No matter how many times he touched himself, no matter how many wet dreams he had, there were always more. Because they could never extinguish the rut. "Please." His voice was so quiet she could hardly hear it as he pressed his face against her shoulder. Breathing in her tantalizing, tormenting scent.

"…Kami." She whispered as she felt her insides quiver. That hard body was so close to her. She needed him, needed him like a fish needed water, like the trees needed rain. "Do it." She suddenly said before turning so she was on her back. He stared at her, shock warring with desire in those grey orbs. "Kami, take me Starrk. I can't stand it anymore." It was too much. He groaned, mounting her without hesitation and yanking down his soiled pants. She gasped as he shredded her clothing with his nails, ridding her of it in the most direct fashion. Then she spread her legs invitingly, uttering a soft cry as he sank into her welcoming folds. The sound he made was indescribable and it went directly to her already overflowing vagina. Soi Fon gripped his shoulders as he began to move.

The sex was everything she'd dreamed of, and more. His body seemed to fit her so perfectly, like he'd been made for her. His mouth devoured hers as he claimed her, filling her so completely as he slid in and out of her in a fast, passionate rhythm. The head of his cock brushed her cervix and she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders as he cupped her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples beneath his thumbs. She whimpered in pleasure as he kept moving against her, taking her with glorious male intent. Reaching up she gripped his thick hair and pulled him into another kiss just as he hit her cervix again. That contact made her quiver and she realized she was already close to orgasm. But they'd been teasing and taunting each other for days. How could she not be?

"Kami… kami…" Starrk groaned, meeting her eyes again. The intense pleasure in those grey eyes, the incredible need, took her breath away. She was everything to him right now. Everything. "So perfect… so… oh my kami." His thrusts speeded along with his breathing, becoming ragged and jolting. Soi Fon gasped as she felt that wonderful organ inside her drive deeper and deeper. She hadn't thought he could get any further inside her but it seemed she'd been wrong.

They came together, their moment of pleasure synchronized by the soon to be permanent mating bond. Soi Fon cried out as her body acted with a mind of its own, her insides spasming around him as she found that perfect moment of ecstasy. She felt it as Starrk emptied himself inside her, his cock surging as he gave her pulse after pulse of hot semen.

For a long moment they stayed joined, just staring at each other and panting. Soi Fon reached up to stroke back a bit of sweat soaked hair and Starrk smiled at her. It was the sweetest thing she thought she had ever seen.

"A mate. I finally have a mate…" He murmured before kissing her again. It was a deep, passionate kiss and she responded without thought, putting her arms around his neck and exploring his mouth. When they separated he moved back, leaving her body. A trickle of semen slid down her leg and Starrk… blushed? "Oh. Your pants. I'm sorry." He apologized and she looked down, smiling slightly at the sight of the shredded hakama.

"What does it matter? Aizen will want me to wear white." She said, still basking in the afterglow. "Sleep beside me Starrk." She requested and he settled in beside her, always willing to sleep.

They were mated now, bound together forever. Only with death would they part.


End file.
